Teenage Minds: What Jealousy Does to the Innocent
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Plan of Action: Kidnap Sammy. Outcome: One whole night with Casey. Risk: Your life.


Cali Rose Evergreen, short for _California _Rose Evergreen, stood in awe as she watched Casey Acosta move across the campus towards his petite little girlfriend, Sammy. She couldn't turn away from Casey, from his sparkly, clear, brown eyes and his beautiful smile. His brown hair tinting deep red in the sunlight. His perfect body, so tall and lean with broad shoulders and tanned, muscular arms.

Oh God, she wanted him so much to like her. To talk to her. And maybe even to fall in love with her.

That would never happen, of course. Because to Casey Warren Acosta, California Rose Evergreen didn't even exist. Cali pouted as Casey wrapped his tan arms around Sammy from behind, and Sammy laughing and turning around. They were so far away, it was like a fairytale to her, like a t.v show she watched from afar every day.

"He is so damn _hot._" Cali heard her friend Jessie's voice behind her. She turned to see her best friend standing right beside her, a rainbow swirled lollipop in her hands.

Jessie licked the lollipop. "Sammy Keyes is _so _lucky. She has a hot, _high school_ boyfriend and we get nothing to work with except for eighth grade dweebs."

Cali nodded. "I just wish Casey'd just _talk _to me! For once! I just want to see his face up close."

Jessie and Cali stood silently a moment watching Casey and Sammy's every move very intently.

"And it's not fair; Sammy is just so skinny." Jessie looked down at her flat stomach and pinched some skin. "Ugh."

"Especially my legs." Cali complained. "They are just so ick. Why is Sammy so perfect? And Casey is just... God. GodGodGod."

Jessie giggled. "I dare you to say hi when he passes."

Cali shook her really short light brown hair. "No way! Are you crazy?"

"Here he comes!" Jessie started giggling a lot as Casey and Sammy headed in the same direction they were standing. "When he passes, just say hey." Jessie said.

"But Jessie! Casey Acosta is like a _God._ Look at him, he is like the hottest thing on the planet, I think--"

"Excuse me?"

Cali's head whipped sideways to see a tall, handsome Casey standing besides her, a smile plastered on his perfect face. "Did you say something to me?" he asked. "I heard my name."

Cali's face flushed bright pink. "I--I--"

Casey laughed and let go of Sammy's hand. "Well hey, it's okay. You're pretty cute to, you know." he winked.

Casey couldn't see, but Cali could tell that Sammy was on the verge of smacking him upside the head for calling another girl cute. Cali didn't care, she was too busy on Cloud 9. She beamed and stuck her hand out. "I'm California Rose Evergreen but you can call me Cali Rose, or just Cali. And this is Jessie."

Jessie gave a little wave.

Casey laughed and shook her hand.

"So, you think I am cute?" Cali brightened.

Casey shrug-smiled but then turned to Sammy and looked both of his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. "But Sammy is the cutest of them all, isn't that right?"

Sammy beamed, she wasn't the tallest person ever, in fact she was very small and petite for her age, but she wasn't fragile or delicate at all. She was _toned_. Cali rolled her eyes and jealousy filled up inside her. "Well, um.."

Casey seemed like he was getting really into kissing Sammy, so he turned to Cali for a moment and said, with a flushed out face, "Um, sorry. Can we talk later?"

Cali nodded and said, "Bye.." she looked up and caught the eye of a high school boy standing farther back opposite her, looking strangely creepy. He was cute enough, but her goals were set on Casey. She broke eye contact with him.

"Bye!" Jessie waved harder and she and Cali stalked off. Cali could still feel heat in her body, from the jealousy of it all. Why did that bitch Sammy get Casey? Did Sammy even deserve her like she did? The more she thought about it, the more jealous she got.

**Meanwhile...**

_I want her so bad, _Chace thought as he stared at Sammy Keyes. Her petite, tight little body seemed to fit perfectly in that damn Casey Acosta's arm and body. _Fuck him_, Chace thought. _Fuck it all. She never even looks at me._ It wasn't like he was unnoticeable or anything. In fact, Chace was Casey's age, went to Casey's school. He was on the football team but all of the girls seemed to be taken. Besides, he didn't like blondes. He liked brunettes. Small, petite brunette with a nice ass. Younger ones. The younger, the cuter, the weaker, the better. Which is why Sammy Keyes was perfect. She fit everything. She was young, cute, and petite. She was more than cute, actually. Just looking at her got his blood pumping. He wanted to badly to talk to her, to touch her, without that idiot bastard Casey there with her. Would she scream? Tell Casey?

He had been watching her for a full week, and even hours in the bathroom everyday with his hands wouldn't help it. He wanted her. He _needed _her. Sammy and Casey were walking now. Opposite his direction. Now they stopped to talk to some annoying bubbly eighth graders. They were cute, but not as cute as Sammy. Sammy was different. Staring at back side of Sammy, Chace made a mental note on where he wanted to touch her first, exactly.

Then Casey grabbed Sammy and right there, in the middle of the conversation, he started to kiss her. He looked at one of the annoying bubbly eighth graders, the one with short brown hair. He caught her eye for a second. His expression matched her's exactly-- jealousy, anger, resentment. Finally she turned and walked away with the other bubbly bitch.

Casey and Sammy broke apart from their kiss after a minute. _A whole fucking minute. _Then Sammy waved goodbye and started to walk the other way. After Casey was out of sight and Sammy was finally alone, Chace decided to make his first move.

He strode up to Sammy. "Hey." he said, grinning wide. "I haven't seen you around much. You new here?"

She looked up at him and then said, "Me? Oh, no." she blushed a little. "I've been going to this school district since I was six." she was obviously embarrassed that she thought he hadn't noticed her before, even though _he _knew he was lying. He liked that. Girls who got embarrassed easily were easier to play with. Chace took a step closer to Sammy. He smiled at her. "Really? That's cool. I'm Chace Armstrong."

Sammy giggled. "Like--"

Chace rolled his eyes. He felt like saying, _Shut up, bitch, and just come to bed with me, _but he couldn't say _that_, for obvious reasons. Instead he said, "Yeah, like all the other famous Armstrongs out there. Except, I'm not related. I'm just Chace."

Sammy laughed. He loved her laugh. He stepped closer to her.

"So you go to eighth?" he asked her.

She nodded. "And what grade are you in?"

"I'm in ninth grade." Chace smirked. "Oh! You're Sammy Keyes, right?"

"How did you know?"

He lied through his teeth, "Oh, I just noticed your shoes. I remember you now-- from last year!"

Sammy blushed deeply.

Chace was lying about it all. He didn't just "remember" her. He had taken an interest in her from Day One since he saw her. But this year he was going to finally take action, even if Casey Bastard Acosta was dating her. But he had to play it down for Sammy, act like he barely noticed her.

Chace put his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "You coming to SMHS next here?"

"Santa Martina High? Yep." she smiled. Then she beamed, not even noticing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be in the same school as my boyfriend!"

"Yeah?" Chace asked, resentment in his voice.

She didn't seem to notice the resentment. "Yes! Casey, you know, Casey Acosta? He is the most amazing guy alive." she gushed.

Chace's eyes wandered, trying to ignore her babble about Casey. His eyes landed on her chest. He couldn't help but notice, even with the stupid layer of clothing, how much he wanted to touch her there. He made another mental note. He wished she would bend down or something, for a better view. But he could wait for that for later.

His hands slid down her shoulder to her back. Finally Sammy locked eyes with him. "What are you doing?"

Touching her felt so good, so real. He finally slid his hand into one of her back pockets.

Sammy yanked his hand off. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

Chace shook his head. "Sorry I--I spaced out." then he turned and walked away without a word.

**Later...**

Cali walked around with Jessie at the mall. "He was sooooo hot up close. Oh-Em-Effing-Gee."

Jessie nodded. "Hey, can I go grab a pretzel?"

Cali shrugged. "Whatevs. I gotta go home anyway. Text me!"

"Will do!" Jessie yelled over her shoulder.

On her way out the doors of the mall, Cali bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she stammered.

The guy muttered, "Bitch", but when he stepped back and saw who she was, he slowly grinned. "Hey." he said.

Cali recognized him. He was the guy watching them earlier today when she was talking to Casey and Sammy!

Obviously, he recognized her too.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Cali."

"Want me to help you with those bags? I'm Chace." Chace thought this little bubbly bitch might be able to help get him closer to Sammy.

"Um, sure." Cali handed Chace two American Eagle bags. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chace said. "Here, take a seat." he sat down at a nearby bench and she followed. "Do you go to SMHS?" she asked him, curious to know if he knew Casey Acosta.

"Yeah. I'm in ninth grade."

Even better.

"Do you happen to know Casey Acosta?" she asked, nervously. Would he think she was a freak?

_Perfect_, Chase thought,_ She _does _know them._

"Sort of. He goes of with Sammy Keyes, right?"

Cali bobbed her head. "Yeah! I am so jealous of Sammy."

Chace raised an eyebrow and though, _Why? 'Cause she's hotter than you? _But instead he said, "Really? Why?"

"I really like Casey. He never even notices me. I wish there were some way to get rid of Sammy so I can have Casey to myself."

_And I wish there were some way to get rid of _Casey _so I can have _Sammy _to myself,_ thought Chace. _This bitch is perfect._

"Really? I seem to like Sammy a lot too." he 'laughed', "I sometimes wish there were a way to get Casey off her back."  
Cali's eyes flickered in the light. "Oh, wow! That is so ironic!" then she added. "So you think you can help get Sammy away from Casey? If you help, I'll help Casey away from Sammy."

"Seriously?" Chace thought a moment and laughed. "We must sound like murderers." the truth was, though, Chace did sort of want to just kill that damn Casey.

Cali laughed too, nervously. "Ha-ha. Kind of. How funny."

"We could tie Casey up and lock him in your closet and knock him out so when he wakes he sees your room and thinks he loved you all along." Chace "joked".

Cali laughed. "Ha-ha-ha! Or you can kidnap Sammy so Casey has no choice but to fall in love with me over time and when you let Sammy go, she'll see that Casey loves _me _now and she'll turn to you."

Chace laughed this time, then thought. "But seriously. They are almost never apart. And Casey is very protective. How do we do it?"

Cali shrugged, and very casually she said, "What if you _did _kidnap her? Just for a day. To see what would happen?"

Chace was delighted. "I like that. Just for a night. One perfect night with Sammy."

Cali was also delighted. One perfect night with _Casey_, in her case.

**The next day- Plan of Action**

3:50 p.m.(school dismissal): Cali invites Casey and Sammy to the mall (at 8)

8:00 p.m.: Cali meets at mall

8:40 p.m.: Chace sneaks into girls' restroom in a stall

8:45 p.m.: Cali "needs" Sammy to see her in the restroom- "Girl Emergency!"

8:50 p.m.: Cali comes out and tells Casey to "Get an adult, Sammy is puking blood everywhere!"

9:00 p.m.: Casey is busy getting adult

9:01 p.m.: Chace rushes Sammy out nearest exit door

9:10 p.m.: Chace crosses freeway with Sammy and gets into house (parents are gone for two days)

9:15 p.m.: Chace texts Cali "success"

7:30 a.m. the next day: release Sammy through backyard

It sounded like a perfect plan.

"You better not mess it up." Cali growled and warned.

"I won't." Chace promised. "Don't worry. I can handle Sammy."

The time came at 3:50 to ask Casey and Sammy to the mall.

After school Cali caught up to them, "Hey guys!"

They both looked over. "Oh, hi."

"I was thinking... Do you wanna come to the mall with me at eight? I have no life and I'm soo bored. Besides, it's a Friday."

"Really?" Sammy asked. "We just met you..."

To be polite, Casey said, "Um.. Sure." even though he didn't understand why Cali all of sudden wanted to hang out with them.

**Step One = [X]check**

At the mall at eight, Cali saw Sammy and Casey walking awkwardly towards her.

"Hey!" Cali greeted perkily. "What's up?"

Sammy shrugged and grinned a little. "Nothing really. So is there a certain reason you asked us to hang out?"

Cali shook her head, her mind spinning. How was she going to keep Sammy and Casey here for forty minutes until they actually started their POA (Plan of Action)? She held up her finger. "One sec, I got a text."

Cali quickly sent a "Change of plans-start POA 20 mins earlier" to Chace.

Chace's reply "Y?"

Cali sent "I can't stall 40 mins straight, sneak in bathroom 8:20 instead of 8:40"

Chace: "Gotcha"

Cali tucked her phone into her pocket and smiled up at Casey. "Well, the reason I asked you guys is because you seemed nice. And I don't have a social life, so my mother is always making me ask random people to be friends 'cause she thinks I should make new friends." she lied.

Casey nodded and took Sammy's hand. "So, how long have you been going to William Rose?" he asked.

"This is my first year." Cali beamed. I used to live in San Francisco. My mom is in love with California. Big time. Hence, my name." she laughed. _That _wasn't a lie.

"That's cool." Casey said.

"I just realized something, you know- Casey, your name could be a girls and Sammy's could be a boy's." Cali stated.

"Well technically, no." Sammy said. "My full name is Samantha."

Cali laughed. "Well of course. But you know, your nickname. By the way, why don't you call yourself Sam and call yourself Sammy instead?"

"Why not?" Sammy shrugged. "Besides, Sam? Nahh."

Cali's attention went from Sammy to Casey. She could never get enough of him. It almost hurt to look at him. Of course, some people would think she was exaggerating a little. Maybe she _was, _maybe he _wasn't _at great as she saw or described. Or maybe every person saw everyone differently. Like, she thought Casey was hot-as-hell, but maybe some other girl in the world would think the opposite of her.

Anyway, Cali's insides beamed at the thought of Sammy being kidnapped. Cali was jealous of Sammy. Jealous because Sammy had Casey, and Sammy was so darn cute, and she was also really athletic. Guys liked athletic girls. Cali wasn't _fat_--in fact, she was quite a stick. But she wasn't at all athletic. She tried to eat healthy, but other than that she most likely had a very high metabolism. Besides, she wanted to be athletic and toned like Sammy.

Her phone buzzed. "Sorry," she said aloud as she flipped open her pink Razr and checked her message.

Chace had sent "Wtf are you! Hurry!" to her.

"Sorry I'm coming" she replied and shoved her phone in her pocket. "Can I be excused for a moment?" she asked as she headed into the girls' restroom.

When she got in, she saw on stall closed shut.

No one else was in the room.

"Chace?" she whispered.

The stall flew open. "I'm in here, now shhhh before someone sees me and bring in Sammy! I'll be sitting on top of the toilet seat so no one can see my legs under the stall." she shut the door again.

"O-okay." she began to get nervous.

She reached into her purse and pulled out some red paint and stained the back of her jeans a little. Then she poked her head out of the restroom.

"Sammy?"

Sammy looked at her from about seven feet away. "Yeah?"

"I... Uh... Can you come help me? I got.. Um..."

Sammy said something like "Hold on," to Casey and rushed over to Cali. "Are you okay?"

"No.. I got my period." Cali whispered.

"Oh! Um.." Sammy entered the bathroom. "Let me um..."

"Hold on! Wait right here, I left my wallet out by Casey, it might have something that can help me," Cali said.

"I'll wait." Sammy promised.

Cali left the room, casually brushing up against the closed stall.

She knew she'd be embarrassed because of her red stained pants, but she knew this plan would have some risks to take. When she got out by Casey, she started to lie lie lie, "Oh no! When Sammy got in the bathroom she started coughing and now she's coughing up blood and other liquids- get an adult- a lady- some_one!" _Cali gushed.

Casey looked startled. "_What_? I--"

"_Just get someone!" _Cali snapped as Casey got up quickly.

"Get the manager of a shop, just do _something!"_ Cali gushed.

Casey rushed over to the AT&T store to get the manager.

Cali rushed back into the bathroom to see Chace grabbing Sammy. "Go go go go go!" she said and Chace fled from the restroom right out the Emergency Exit that was right next to the restrooms.

Cali cracked her knuckled and grinned as she returned to Casey. Oh, what a story she had in mind.

"Casey! Casey! Sammy's _gone!"_

**Meanwhile...**

"What are you _doing!" _Sammy struggled again but Chace was strong, he played football, after all, and he wasn't giving up now.

"Just--shut--up--!" Chace growled. Good thing nobody was back here-- the back of the mall was empty pavement that ended where the freeway went, the opposite way.

(see map: the vertical | lines go North and West(Up and Down) and the horizontal -- lines to East and South(Left and Right), H's stand for House's, CH is Chace's home)

HHHHHHHHHHHHH**CH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-----------------FREEWAY--------------

|P|

|A|

|V|

|E|

|M|

|E|

|T|

**-MALL-**

**-MALL-**

"Leave me alone!" Sammy struggled even harder. "You creep! Stay away from me!"

He twisted her arms back behind her causing a scream to escape her mouth, and he shoved her more. "Keep moving." he said, sternly.

He repeated this until they had crossed the freeway. Then he repeated it until they were at his house. Good things his parents were gone for a few days.

"Get inside." Chace shoved Sammy through the doorway after he unlocked it.

Once they were inside and he had shut the door behind him and locked it, he had no idea what to do.

He looked at her, pleased with everything. She was just what he needed-- cute, petite, vulnerable.

It was nine now.

"Please," Sammy begged. "Just let me out--"

"No! Shut up!" Chace snapped. Then he added in a smoother voice, "Besides, you'll like this. One night with me and you won't ever want to leave me. Trust me, just spend one night with me in bed."

Sammy took a step back. "No! Just--just leave me alone!" but Chace grabbed me anyway and pulled me tight against him.

"Listen, li'l bitch." he warned. "I like you. You, unlike every other eighth grade girl, are perfect. Besides, with you, I won't have to worry about ruining any precious jewelry." then he crushed his lips against her's.

Trying to break away, Sammy shoved his shoulder but he didn't move, he just kissed her harder. Finally she managed the slap him.

"What the hell!" he jumped back. "Whatever. Let's go upstairs."

"No way," Sammy said, but Chace grabbed her and dragged her upstairs anyway. He shoved her on his bed.

"Now shut up and put up." he growled, getting over her and crushing her underneath him.

"No," she whispered. "I won't."

"You better. You're not leaving until you do."

"You won't get away with this all." she choked out. "You, _or _your little girl friend. I'm going to tell the police as soon as I'm out of here."

Chace didn't let that worry him. "Just work with me tonight." he snapped, "One night. I want you for one night." he grabbed her shoulder and she twisted away, and he managed to rip her shirt.

"Stop!" she choked out. "Just--"

"I--don't--want--to--_hurt_--you-" Chace, the bastard, breathed.

"Just wait until I get out of here--"

All of a sudden it hit him. She _would _get out of here, sometime. He couldn't keep her here forever-- he had school and his parents would be back in a few days. She really would tell! He couldn't let that happen. The last thing he needed was a criminal record. He wouldn't get a football scholarship if he had "kidnapper" on his record, for sure!

Chace didn't want to be a murderer. But he had no choice. He managed to hold down Sammy and open his nightstand drawer with his other hand. He had a spare knife in here somewhere. He had it for self defense. Even though this wasn't self defense right now--it was murder-- he had to use his. He lifted the knife just as Sammy shoved him away.

Chace whacked Sammy and she slammed against the wall. He drove the knife good and deep into her left shoulder.

She shrieked, and probably the whole neighborhood could hear.

_Shit_, Chace thought. _What now? How do I kill her? _Chace freaked out. He had never killed anyone before. He had to do this though-- for his own scholarship. He raised the knife to strike again, but Sammy managed to punch him aside and grab the knife from him, in her own bloodiness.

He was on the ground now, and Sammy wiped everything off of his desk to smash on top of him-- a heavy-duty lamp, thick, dusting textbooks, sharp pens and pencils, PS3 controllers, video games, CDs--

He couldn't move now. Not after all the weight that had just been dropped on him. He lay there on the ground, half un-conscious. He slammed his fists on the walls, but still couldn't get up.

Sammy stood over Chace, breathing shakily, knife in hand.

"S-stop! P-please!" he wailed. "I-I-I don't want to die! I don't w-want to--..! _Please!"_

Even if Chace had shot her three times, Sammy wouldn't have ever killed him. Yes, she'd hurt him for self defense-- but she'd never kill a boy who was practically her age-- heck-- he was her _boyfriend's _age. And she loved her boyfriend. The thought of killing someone who went to the same school and classes and saw the same kids as Casey made her stomach knot up. Yeah-- maybe if Chace was a fifty year old petofile who had tried to murder her, she'd have killed him. But he wasn't. He was a teenage boy.

Sammy dropped the knife besides her, and despite her stinging, burning arm, she knelt down and moved the things off of Chace. She would help him. She wouldn't stoop to his level.

Just as she removed the last textbook from him, he evilly grinned and grabbed her leg.

"What are you doing!" she cried. "I was just helping you!"

"Nice-guys finish last." Chace grinned and grabbed the knife that Sammy had dropped on purpose.

Just as he raised his arm, the fan and the attached boulder of a light from the ceiling dropped down right on top of him. Shrieking, Sammy frantically backed up as Chace twitched underneath.

"I h-hate y-ou, Ca--Cali..." were Chace's last words.

**Later...**

"Are you okay?" Casey asked when Sammy awoke.

Sammy nodded, still feeling dizzy. After she had realized Chace was dead, she called the police and explained everything. They had hurried her to the hospital for her shoulder.

One thought bothered her. Why did the fan fall? Was it because Chace had been banging on the walls? Was it just coincidence? What if _she _had been under that fan?

"Did Chace make it?" Sammy croaked, tasting blood for some odd reason.

Casey shook his head. Sammy and Casey both didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What happened to Cali? Did the police find her?"

"They did. She protested that she didn't know but obviously she did, she completely lied to us. She's on parole. And probably has a years worth of community service."

"Oh.."

"But that doesn't matter now." Casey put his hand to Sammy's forehead. "How are _you_?"

"I'm fine." Sammy said.

"I should leave soon, though. Your grandma, and Marissa and Holly and Dot, and Hudson, and even your mother want to see you."

"My _mother _came?"

He nodded. "As soon as she heard." Casey kissed her lightly on the forehead first, then he kissed her on her lips for a moment. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I'll be back in the afternoon, okay? Those are the only other visiting hours."

"Okay,...Bye." Sammy said, sad to see him go.

But when Casey left, Grams didn't come in. Neither did Marissa or Holly or Dot or even her mother.

Instead, _Cali _entered, her head hanging low. She was wearing a plain white shirt and plain pants.

"It's okay." Cali said when she saw Sammy's worried face. "They confiscated my bag and there are police guarding the doors just in case because they think I might try to kill you or something."

Then she sniffled. "I didn't know he'd try to _kill _you, Sammy! Honest!" she sat on the edge of the bed and began to weep.

"Cali-- don't.." Sammy said, softly.

"No! I really didn't know! I --I just.. I had always loved Casey and Chace liked _you _a lot so we made a plan for him to kidnap you for just one night so he could have a night with you and I could have a night with Casey! I never ever thought he'd _hurt _you! I never ever ever in my life thought he'd try to _kill _you! Oh my God oh my God oh my God! He'd _dead! _What have I done! He's _dead _and you're hurt and Casey hates me! Oh my God oh my God!"

"Cali!" Sammy said. "Stop! Really... I... I _know _you didn't know he was going to hurt me."

"I thought is was an innocent little plan. Not a murder fest. Honest." Cali said quietly.

"It's fine." Sammy assured her. "I just didn't know you'd do something like that."

"I'll do anything to make it up to you guys-- I'll be your servant-- do all your homework for the rest of the year-- buy you anything--"

"No!" Sammy actually laughed. "All I need is a sincere apology. And you have to promise to never do anything like that again, to anyone."

"I'm sorry, I really am. And I would never ever do this again, to anyone, I swear."

"See? You're the forgiven." Sammy smiled.

Cali looked at her hands. "You are too nice. I should've just been nice to you instead of letting my jealousy get the best of me. I was all wrong about you. You deserve Casey. You deserve everything good."

"Thanks, but, really, I'm not that great." Sammy tried to move but she winced in pain because of her shoulder. "I'll be your friend now. I won't tell anyone else about this, Cali."

"Thank you." Cali's eyes filled with tears again. "You are amazing, Sammy."

Sammy smiled and took Cali's hand despite the burning pain in her shoulder. "Let's put all that jealousy us, shall we?" she said in a British accent.

Cali nodded and smiled. "We shall."

**The end.**

So you see, teenage minds can be fooled. Just because one if jealous, or angry, or resentful, doesn't mean to always "take action" on your feelings. Teenagers feel like revenge is necessary on most parts because it gives them "the last word" and makes them happy. But really, is revenge good? Not really, at all. But that is what we think today as teenagers. We get crazed at the littlest things. We make friends and enemies cry because of our unkind acts and words. In Cali and Chace's case, they were jealous and angry because they wanted someone else who they couldn't get. They decided to put their feelings into actions and it all turned out wrong. Chace had never _intended _on trying to kill Sammy, or even dying himself-- but see? That's what the teenage mind does. It doesn't know anything yet, but when it _does _learn, it tries to use it to its full advantage.

So don't take advantage of your mind. Don't overthink your jealousy. Instead, write a story, get your words out, or maybe even write in a journal, or in the 21st Century's case, start a blog. Talk to someone, anything. Just don't take action if you know something bad might happen because of it.

That is all.

**And that is really the end. **

**A/N: **I will probably have more Teenage Minds stories on here. Not all of them will be as violent and creepy as this one, but they will all have a different sound/voice/aura, like this one did. **Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy or Casey, but I do own Cali and Chace.


End file.
